


Uhm... poszerzam horyzonty?

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison Argent & Scott McCall Friendship, Beta Scott McCall, Bisexual Chris, Divorced Chris, Fluff and Humor, Gay scott, Humor, M/M, scott and Chris first time
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Pierwsze spotkanie z tym chłopakiem nie należało do tych wróżących długą i szczęśliwą przyszłość. Nie wpadli na siebie podczas walki ze zbuntowanym odziałem łowców, ani w innych innych szczególnych okolicznościach.Co mnie podkusiło, żeby napisać ficka z tą parką? ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To takie typowe, że po przeczytaniu pewnej miniaturki z tą dwójką sama chciałam coś z nimi napisać. 
> 
> Chociaż myślałam, że będzie nieco łatwiej? Jednak łatwiej pisze mi się opowiadania ze Stilesem niż ze Scottem...
> 
> *Jeśli komuś się spodoba może zostawić po sobie jakiś ślad: Kudos czy komentarz ( kocham wasze komentarze)

*******

 

Wbrew temu co próbowała mu wmówić córka to Chris nie był załamany z powodu zdrady, a potem odejścia Victorii, a tym bardziej nie przejął się gdy oficjalnie łączące ich formalne więzy został przerwane.

\- Wszystko w porządku skarbie.

\- Ale tato!

\- Prawda byłem z twoją matką ponad dwie dekady, ale pobraliśmy się jako szesnastolatkowie... sama wiesz dlaczego.- Jak miał do cholery wytłumaczyć jedynemu dziecku, że jego matka to ludzkie wcielenie hydry... _oczywiście nie dosłownie._ Po prostu była skupioną tylko na swoich korzyściach, zimną żmiją pozbawioną jakichkolwiek cieplejszych uczuć względem niego.

\- Tak wiem... to samo usłyszałam od niej.

\- Jestem pewny, że nie tylko to. Prawdopodobnie nazwała mnie _idealistycznym, naiwnym i nudnym służbistą_ czy coś w tym guście.

\- Powiedziała jeszcze, że kiepski z ciebie łowca.

\- Działam zgodnie z kodeksem! W końcu po coś powstał...

\- Hej ja nie mam ci tego za złe. Absolutnie i totalnie cię popieram.

\- _Absolutnie i totalnie?_ Serio Al?

\- Uh... za dużo czasu przebywałam ze Stilesem.

\- Synem szeryfa? Czy jest coś o czym mi nie mówisz?

\- Co? Nie! Stiles jest z Derekiem i odkąd się zeszli jest cały czas bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy i tą swoją radość rozrzuca po okolicy w postaci takich właśnie słów: _ekstra, super, mega, totalnie..._

\- Dobra starczy. Już wiem o co ci chodzi. Brakuję tylko tego, żebym ja od ciebie to przejął.

\- Przynajmniej mama dostałaby szoku gdyby następnym razem usłyszała _: totalnie się cieszę, że się wyprowadzasz do innego stanu, albo poznałem twojego nowego faceta jest mega stary, ale ma ekstra samochód._

\- Jak znam swoje szczęście to palne właśnie coś takiego i moich zwłok nigdy nie odnajdą...- Mruknął na wpół rozbawiony i zirytowany.- Czekaj, czekaj twój kolega umawia się z Derekiem Hale'm?

\- Tak.

\- I ty też go znasz?

\- Uhm. Całkiem nieźle... przyjaźnie się ze wszystkimi z tego stada. Może poza Peterem, bo on jest zbyt ~~dziwny~~ ekscentryczny i przeważnie lata po świecie. Ostatnio wysłał nam fotkę z Indii

\- Zdecydowanie wdałaś się bardziej we mnie... tylko uprzedź mnie zanim zaprosisz znajomych żebym nie zaczął do nich strzelać już od progu.

\- Jasne tato!- Chwilę przystanęła i dodała- To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale cieszę się, ze się rozwiedliście.- Po czym opuściła dom w ekspresowym tempie.

 

*******

_Pierwsze spotkanie z tym chłopakiem nie należało do tych wróżących długą i szczęśliwą przyszłość._ Nie wpadli na siebie podczas walki ze zbuntowanym odziałem łowców, ani w innych innych szczególnych okolicznościach.

Nawet nie natkną się na niego podczas pełni, bo miał małe problemy ze zdziczałą omegą, która przedostała się do hrabstwa, ale z pomocą przybył mu sam alfa wraz ze swoim nieco nadpobudliwym i gadatliwym partnerem.

 

_Żadnych fanfar czy fajerwerków._

Nic z tych rzeczy. Spotkali się w jednej z alejek w supermarkecie obaj polowali na ostatniego indyka znajdującego się w całym Beacon Hills.

\- Przykro mi ten jest mój.- Powiedział na wstępie chłopak czy raczej młody mężczyzna. Na oko wyglądał na jakieś dwadzieścia dwa lata.

\- Mowy nie ma.- Chris wiedział, że nie znajdzie tego przeklętego ptaka w innym sklepie, bo objeździł już wszystkie i ten market na obrzeżach miasta był jego ostatnią deską ratunku.

\- Naprawdę potrzebuję tego czegoś inaczej przyjaciółka gotowa jest mnie upiec i podać na świątecznym stole...- Chris w innych okolicznościach byłby przednio rozbawiony uwagą młodszego, ale nie teraz kiedy na szali był spokój najbliższych kilku godzin. _Wkurzona Allison była nie do zniesienia._

\- Rozumiem, ale nadal wolałbym zachować własne życie, a jeśli wrócę do domu bez indyka córka może zacząć rzucać we mnie nożami.- brunet przez chwilę patrzył na niego szczenięcymi oczkami, ale kiedy Chris na sekundę się odwrócił, bo coś za nimi spadło i słychać było trzask rozbijającego się szkła to _pan ładne oczęta_ złapał za indyka i uciekł.

\- Przepraszam.- Rzucił jeszcze chłopak i pognał do nowo otwartej kasy znajdującej się kilka metrów dalej. Nie czekając na resztę wybiegł ze sklepu, a Argent miał poważne problemy z ogarnięciem tego czego właśnie był świadkiem.

 

_Ostatecznie zdecydował się na nieco przerośniętego kurczaka. Może Al się nie zorientuję? Indyk, kurczak... przecież to prawie to samo.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

*******

Jak się potem okazało córka oczywiście poznała, że to tak naprawdę nie jest młody indyk, ale jakimś magicznym sposobem jeden gigantyczny i całkiem znajomo wyglądający truposz siedział już w ich piekarniku.

\- Po co kazałaś mi za tym jeździć skoro sama kupiłaś?

\- Byłam pewna, że zapomnisz...

Na tym dyskusja została zakończona, bo faktycznie zapomniał i dopiero szeryf kłócący się z synem o święto dziękczynienia i to gdzie starszy Stilinski je spędzi uświadomiły mu że po pierwsze wreszcie usiądą do stołu bez wiecznie obrażonej i nachmurzonej Victorii po drugie, że może zapomnieć o spokoju jeśli nie dostarczy córce głównego składnika obiadu... _Kurczak to, co prawda nie indyk, ale liczą się chęci no nie?_

 

*******

_Ich drugie spotkanie było tak niezręczne jak tylko mogło być._

Po fakcie dowiedział się, że Allison zaprosiła na obiad kilkoro przyjaciół, a on będzie musiał jakoś odnaleźć się w towarzystwie tych młodzików. Ma trzydzieści osiem lat do cholery, a czuję się ostatnio jakby był blisko emerytury. Mogła go uprzedzić, to może zdążyłby się gdzieś zaszyć z winem i książką.

Jednak kiedy w końcu otwarł drzwi to stanął oko w oko z bardzo zszokowanym chłopakiem z marketu, który z sekundy na sekundę robił się coraz bardziej czerwony na twarzy i tylko gapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami i unikał spojrzenia mu w oczy.

\- Uhm...- Odchrząka ktoś za plecami bruneta i dopiero wtedy Chris dostrzega nieco rozbawionego Dereka i przyklejonego do niego Stilesa oraz trójkę innych młodych wilkołaków.

\- Czy jest coś o czym Scottie nam nie powiedział?- Syn szeryfa porusza zabawnie brwiami, co powoduje, że Argent tylko się uśmiecha. Cóż schlebia mu fakt, że ktoś mógł pomyśleć, że tak młody i atrakcyjny chłopak byłby zainteresowałby się _nim_ starym rozwodnikiem.

\- Więc złodziej indyka ma na imię Scott?- Odpowiedział zamiast tego

\- Ale to nie moja wina... Allison- Wtrącił pospiesznie wciąż rumieniący się beta- Powiedziała, że jej ojciec na pewno nie będzie pamiętał o indyku i jeśli nie chcę skończyć jako jedna z przystawek mam natychmiast jechać po niego do sklepu... W sensie po indyka, a nie po ojca.

\- Zgaduję, że moja córka musi być bardzo przekonywująca skoro z takim zapałem wypełniłeś to zadanie?

\- Jj-a nie. Znaczy się wiem, że to nie wyglądało zbyt dobrze... ta ucieczka z drobiem w rękach, ale Al ma łuk i kiedyś przez przypadek dostałem od niej taką strzałką z tojadem i naprawdę nie chciałem ponownie testować jej cierpliwości.

 

\- Długo jeszcze zamierzasz przesłuchiwać ich w progu, tato?- Zza niego wychyliła się uśmiechnięta Allison i bezceremonialnie usunęła go gościom z przejścia. W przedpokoju zaczęła się cała szamotanina z wierzchnimi okryciami i przekonywanie gości żeby nie zdejmowali butów. ~~_Biedny, kremowy dywan w salonie..._~~

Przy Scottcie jego córka zawiesiła się na dłużej i nawet cmoknęła go szybko w policzek, na co łowca zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

\- Nie uprzedziłaś, że wśród gości znajduję się mój potencjalny kandydat na zięcia?- Nadal umiał płynnie posługiwać się sarkazmem. _Dziękuję bardzo_. Tej umiejętności na szczęście nie stracił razem z wiekiem, tak jak znacznej ilości pigmentu we włosach.

\- CO?- Pisnął wilkołak.- Panie Argent ja nie, my NIE!- wyrzucał z siebie pojedyncze sylaby mocno przy tym gestykulując.- W liceum myślałem, że coś, ale potem jednak nie... bo okazało się, że jednak nie jest w moim typie.- Chris zgromił go wzrokiem. Czy ten szczeniak zasugerował właśnie, że jego córeczka jest brzydka?!- Kurde.. źle zabrzmiało. Al to świetna dziewczyna i wszystko ma na swoim miejscu jako kobieta tylko...

\- Mój bardzo zestresowany przyjaciel próbuję powiedzieć, że Allison go nie kręci bo nie ma penisa. On pomimo pozorów hetero seksualności jakie wokół siebie stwarza... wiesz Chris _poza wielki zły wilk_ to bardzo je lubi.- Na chwilę umilkł i zerknął na Dereka.- Nie tknie nikogo kto nie ma fiuta.

Scott był jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż wcześniej, a reszta towarzystwa nieźle rozbawiona wypowiedzią młodego Stilinskiego.

\- Na kogo jak na kogo, ale na ciebie to zawsze można liczyć stary, że uratujesz nas przed niezręcznością i nudą.- Parsknęła śmiechem jedyna kobieta wilkołak w towarzystwie.- A teraz którędy do stołu... przez tę ciążę jestem bez przerwy głodna.

\- _Jak to wilk_ \- Mruknął Stiles pokazując jej język. Zachowywali się jak dzieci, a mimo to Argent przyłapał się na tym, że też jest rozbawiony i całkiem zadowolony z niespodziewanego towarzystwa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak zawsze będzie więcej części niż planowałam ;)

*******

Popołudnie zmieniło się w wieczór, a później noc. Jednak oni nie wyglądali jakby szybko mieli opuścić ich dom, co w zasadzie odpowiadało Chrisowi. Nawet jeśli większość spotkania milczał lub wtrącał tylko drobne, ale niezwykle trafne uwagi. Bardziej milczący od niego był tylko McCall.

W końcu skończyło się na tym, że ciężarna Erica zasnęła na ramieniu swojego narzeczonego, więc Allison zaproponowała im nocleg. Boyd skinął w podziękowaniu i z partnerką na rękach ruszył za Al po stromych schodach na piętro gdzie były gościnne sypialnie.

 

Stiles w tym czasie próbował chyba przekonać Dereka, że nie ma nic złego w odrobinie ekshibicjonizmu i zaczął mu już nawet rozpinać guziki koszuli. Isaac zaśmiał się tylko na takie przedstawienie, a Scott ciężko westchnął. Chrisowi przemkneło przez myśl pytanie : _Jak często ta dwójka funduję im takie przedstawienia?_

\- Mam wam wskazać drogę do innej sypialni?- Zapytał w końcu Argent, kiedy Stiles nie przyjmował do wiadomości żadnych oznak sprzeciwu.

\- Nie... my po prostu teraz wyjdziemy.- Mruknął wilkołak podnosząc partnera i kierując się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.- Tylko nie wiem, co z resztą?

\- Jeszcze trochę zostaniemy... co nie Scott?- Isaac spojrzał błagalnie na przyjaciela. McCall przez chwilę mierzył się wzrokiem z blondynem, aż w końcu odpuścił z cichym westchnięciem.

\- Yeah, niech będzie. Tylko tym razem się nie zaśliń.

\- Scott!- Isaac rzucił nerwowe spojrzenie w kierunku bardzo zdezorientowanego łowcy.

\- W razie kłopotów zamknij w piwnicy, ale nie strzelaj tojadem- Rzucił na odchodne Derek- Jakby nie patrzeć to moja rodzina...

\- Zobaczę co da się zrobić.- Chris zamkną drzwi za wychodzącymi, a gdy wrócił na swoje miejsce Allison zdążyła już wrócić z piętra i wygodnie rozsiąść się w jego ulubionym fotelu. Jemu zostało zatem miejsce obok Scotta, który już nie wyglądał jak spłoszona sarenka. Chociaż wciąż mało się odzywał, co Argent mógłby uznać za zabawne gdyby drugi wilkołak właśnie nie rozbierał mu córki workiem.

\- Chyba zrozumiałem co miałeś na myśli mówiąc o ślinieniu się.- Mruknął do McCalla- Czyli nadal to spotkanie z potencjalnym zięciem, tylko pomyliłem osoby...

\- Tato!

\- Co? Przecież prawdę mówię, inaczej blondi nie rumieniły aż tak.

\- To my może jednak już pójdziemy?- Lahey tęsknie spoglądał w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych.

\- Przecież was nie wyganiam- Mruknął z mina niewiniątka starszy.- Tylko lojalnie uprzedzam, że w razie potrzeby znam świetne chińskie tortury.

\- A-ale ja nawet nie... my nie jesteśmy parą.

\- To czym?

\- Przyjaciółmi?

\- Mnie się chłopcze pytasz?

\- Nie proszę pana. Znamy się kilka lat i zapewniam, że nie wyszło to poza ramy przyjaźni.

\- Bo jesteś emocjonalną kaleką- Mruknął Scott pod nosem. Po jego minie Chris mógł stwierdzić, że przeprowadzał dyskusję z Isaackiem na temat jego uczuć do Allison więcej razy niżby chciał.

 

 

Nie lubił ingerować w życie córki, a ona tego nie cierpiała, ale czasami po prostu trzeba. All niestety odziedziczyła po Victorii upór i pewną oporność do wyznawania uczuć, co niejednokrotnie go martwiło. Na razie nie spieszyło mu się do wnuków, ale nie chciał też żeby jego jedyne dziecko było samotne do końca życia.

\- Może postawmy sprawę jasno: ty wodzisz szczenięcym wzrokiem za moją córką, a ja mam nieograniczony dostęp do kul z tojadem i innych substancji szkodzących wilkołakom.- Chłopak zrobił się blady jak ściana, a Scott przesuną się tak by częściowo zasłaniać przyjaciela.

\- Tato na litość boską! Dziwisz się, że bałam się chociaż na niego spojrzeć inaczej jak na dobrego kumpla mając cały czas w głowie obraz właśnie takiej rozmowy?! Z tym, że w mojej wizji była jeszcze matka rozcinająca go na kawałeczki!

\- Spokojnie... nie tknę go nawet palcem dopóki ty nie będziesz przez niego nieszczęśliwa...

\- Myślałam, że jesteś inny niż mama!- wrzasnęła, ale po chwili jakby dotarło do niej co powiedział- CO?!

\- Mogłaś gorzej trafić... a ja przynajmniej wiem jak go postraszyć.- Wzruszył ramionami jakby to nie była wielka sprawa. -Związek łowczyni z wilkołakiem... to już się zdarzyło, ale nie wynikło z tego nic dobrego. Jednak ty jesteś inna niż Kate.

\- Czekaj ciotka Kate była z wilkołakiem? Przecież ona była totalną fanatyczką i zabiła prawie całą rodzinę Dereka!

\- Ironia, bo to właśnie z Derekiem była...


	4. Chapter 4

*******

Minęła godzina zanim Isaac zdecydował się poprosić Allison o chwilę rozmowy gdzieś na osobności. Chris był już odrobinę wstawiony od popijanego wina i rozluźniony w obecności młodego wilkołaka. Jego była żona dostałaby w tym momencie szału.

\- Uhm jeśli chodzi o tego nieszczęsnego indyka... to chyba należą ci się przeprosiny.- Wymamrotał młodszy.

\- Daj spokój, jak widać wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Nikt nie zginął od gniewu Allison...

\- Niby tak, ale to trochę głupio wyszło. Czuję się jakbym wrócił się do liceum i znowu podpadł Harrisowi.- Argent znał gościa i nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, że został do niego porównany.- Nie żebyś wyglądał... pan wyglądał jak on. Właściwie to w życiu nie powiedziałbym, że jest pan ojcem All.

\- Spokojnie możesz mówić mi na ty... a nie wyglądam na jej ojca, bo urodziła się gdy miałem zaledwie szesnaście lat.- Chris nie widział powodu żeby to ukrywać. Wpadli i koniec historii... nie żałował, bo chociaż Victoria i jej humorki dawały mu w kość to ostatecznie _Allison była jego największym życiowym sukcesem._

\- Wow. cieszę się, że dosyć szybko zorientowałem się, że dziewczyny nie są dla mnie... Nie mam pojęcia czy teraz poradziłbym sobie z dzieckiem, a jako nastolatek większość czasu spędzałem na wplątywaniu się w przeróżne kłopoty, albo na próbach ich rozwiązania.

\- Allison wspominała, że to Peter cię ugryzł, bo szukaliście w lesie ciała...

\- To był pomysł Stilesa... co gorsza znaleźliśmy Laurę, a raczej jej część. Oskarżyliśmy Dereka o morderstwo, przez co nas nienawidził przez jakiś czas. Potem dla dobra wszystkich zaczęliśmy jakoś współpracować.

\- Teraz jakoś nie widać jakiś napięć pomiędzy wami...

\- Odkąd jest ze Stilesem to bardzo się zmienił. W sumie to obaj w jakiejś części dopasowali się do siebie. Jeden się trochę wyciszył i uspokoił, a drugi stał się nieco pogodniejszy i bardziej towarzyski. Czasami aż fajnie na nich popatrzeć... oczywiście nie wtedy gdy prawie rozbierają się na naszych oczach. Chociaż nie, Peter wtedy też bardzo chętnie zerka.

\- To było do przewidzenia... on już tak ma.- Chris uśmiechnął się krzywo na przepływające przez jego umysł wspomnienia.

\- Mówisz jakbyś doskonale go znał.

\- Raczej znałem. Jeszcze przed pożarem. Zawsze był trochę nieprzewidywalny i miał ten charakterystyczny, cwany uśmieszek. Można powiedzieć, że byliśmy przyjaciółmi...

\- Tak?- Zapytał dosyć powątpiewająco Scott

\- Uhm... może kilka razy zaszło to dalej niż powinno.- Wzruszył ramionami z lekkim uśmiechem.- Był czymś nowym i niebezpiecznym... zrozum, że utknąłem z kobietą która mnie nie kochała, a ja z czasem przestałem darzyć ją nawet sympatią. Ojciec non stop wisiał mi nad głową i zrzędził, że kodeks to strata czasu.

\- Byłeś z Peterem?!

_\- Uhm... powiedzmy, że poszerzałem horyzonty?_

\- A teraz?

\- To zamknięta sprawa... pożar spalił wszystko, co było między nami.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Nie powinno, bo minęły już lata młody. Umiemy ze sobą rozmawiać... czasami po wybudzeniu się ze śpiączki mnie odwiedzał, ale została tylko sympatia i dobre wspomnienia.

\- Allison wie?

\- Nie mam pojęcia... spotkała go tu raz, ale nawet słowem się nie zająknęła, że go zna. Romans to nie jest coś o czym opowiadasz córce przy kolacji...

\- A twoja była?

\- Dowiedziała się od samego Petera... odwiedził nas kiedyś i jakby od niechcenia wspomniał o dawnych czasach. Ona wpadła w szał i następnego dnia była już daleko stąd, a ten tylko się wyszczerzył i oznajmił, że chce drogi prezentant w ramach podziękowań za pomoc w pozbyciu się tej bestii.

\- Brzmi całkowicie jak Peter...

 

*******

Chris oczywiście zorientował się, że Allison próbowała przemycić blond wilkołaka do pokoju, ale postanowił być wspaniałomyślny i udawać, że nic nie widział. Odkąd mógł skupić wzrok na drzemiącym w poprzek kanapy młodym i bardzo atrakcyjnym brunecie, to łatwiej szło mu niemyślenie o tym, co może dziać się za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

_Gdybym miał go częściej obok siebie to kto wie, co by się stało?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za błędy, których prawdopodobnie jest więcej w tym rozdziale...  
> Poprawię jak znajdę chwilę późniejszym wieczorem, albo na jakoś na dniach :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni rozdział :)  
> Nieco dłuższy niż pozostałe.

*******

 

_Trzecie spotkanie zaskoczyło ich obu._

Niecały tydzień po święcie dziękczynienia, była pełnia...

 

Chris jak zawsze patrolował obrzeża miasteczka i wyganiał napaloną, pijaną młodzież z lasów. W inne dni jakoś przymykał na to oczy, ale kiedy księżyc robił się okrągły nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Bardziej obawiał się obcych, zdziczałych wilkołaków niż stada Dereka, bo oni w zasadzie całkiem nieźle radzili sobie z kontrolą.

Jednak nic nie brał za pewniak, bo zawsze mogło coś któregoś wyprowadzić z równowagi, albo hormony Ericki w połączeniu z działaniem pełni zachwiałyby jej opanowaniem i katastrofa gotowa. Rozważał w głowie wszelkie możliwe scenariusze tej nocy, _ale tego jednego w  ogóle nie brał pod uwagę._

Kierował się coraz bardziej na północ od Beacon Hills, gdzie domy były rozsiane w bardzo dużej odległości od siebie. Jednak wciąż to był jego teren do patrolowania, bo stały w granicy hrabstwa. Lampami błyskowymi odstraszył jakiegoś kojota, i od tamtej pory właściwie nic się nie działo. Dlatego zdecydował się na krótki przystanek na kubek mocnej, czarnej kawy.

Popijając gorzki napój uważnie obserwował okolicę w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak obecności wilkołaka w pobliżu. Od razu więc wyłapał charakterystyczny dźwięk łamanych gałązeczek i niski warkot, a kilka sekund później został powalony na ziemię przez ciężkie ciało. Szamotał się próbując jakoś się spod niego wydostać, jednocześnie starając się osłonić gardło.

 

Wbił nóż w udo wilkołaka i dopiero bolesny skwot uświadomił mu z kim właściwie tarzał się po ściółce leśnej.

\- Scott?- Odpowiedział mu jedynie wkurzony warkot.

\- Hej co jest?- Zapytał nieco zduszonym głosem, bo młodszy chuchał mu gorącym oddechem tuż za uchem i możliwe, że działało to na niego w bardzo nieadekwatny do sytuacji sposób.

\- Za dużo...- _Hm?_ To zawsze lepsza odpowiedź niż wcześniejsze warczenie, ale wciąż nie była wystarczająca żeby Chris rozeznał się w sytuacji. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał to McCall już od kilku lat nie miał problemów z utrzymaniem kontroli podczas pełni.

 

_Kurwa ten dzieciak mnie zabiję.._.- To była jedyna myśl w głowie Argenta gdy młodszy potarł nieogolonym policzkiem o jego szyję.

\- Czy ty mnie właśnie oznaczyłeś swoim zapachem?- Zapytał chociaż doskonale znał odpowiedź

\- Uhm- Mruknął unosząc się na rękach nad łowcą, który walczył sam ze sobą, bo z jednej strony górujący na nim wilkołak to według szkolenia fatalne położenie, ale z drugiej jego powoli twardniejący penis był odmiennego zdania. Nie mógł się zdecydować której części swojej natury słuchać.

 

Ostatecznie zdecydował się na kompromis i przekręcił ich tak, że to on pochylał się nad rozłożonym na ziemi McCallem. Usunął nóż z jego nogi, co spowodowało kolejny jęk bólu młodszego.

\- Sorki za to, ale to naturalna reakcja kiedy nieznany napastnik się na ciebie rzuca...

\- Zagoi się- Syczy brunet przez zaciśnięte zęby.- Tak samo jak Peter postrzelony przez twojego ojca.

\- CO?!

\- Nie wiedziałeś, że Vitoria poskarżyła się do teścia?

\- Nie miałem pojęcia.- Wszystko jasne... _Scott bronił stada i dlatego zaatakował śmierdzącego tojadem na kilometr łowce_.- Tobie nic nie jest?

\- Nie...

\- A Hale? I co z resztą? Isaac i Allison?

\- Tylko Peter oberwał, ale spokojnie moja mama już wyciągnęła kulę, i podała odpowiednią odtrutkę.- Chris odetchnął z ulgą.- Ale przez cały zabieg bredził coś o tym, żeby mama za niego wyszła... najgorsze jest to, że ona powiedziała _tak._

 

*******

Scottowi zajęło jakieś pół godziny odzyskanie pełnej kontroli i wtedy znowu przybrał ten swój przepraszający wyraz twarzy.

\- Ani się waż.- Mruknął Argent przewracając oczami.

\- Ale...

\- Naprawdę nic się nie stało. Obaj działaliśmy instynktownie... ty zaatakowałeś, bo wyczułeś we mnie zagrożenie, a ja się tylko broniłem. _Nieporozumienie._ \- Przyjrzał się zmęczonemu brunetowi i stwierdził, że skoro powoli wschodzi już słońce to może sobie odpuścić resztkę patrolu i odstawić wilkołaka gdzieś w bezpieczne miejsce.- Samochód mam jakiś kilometr stąd... myślę, że lepiej będzie jak ze mną wrócisz.

\- Okay...- Młodszy nadal patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na niego.

 

*******

W ciszy dotarli do auta, a po zaledwie kilu przejechanych kilometrach Scott spał jak niemowlę. Chris co chwilę zerkał na niego z delikatnie uniesionymi kącikami ust. _Kto by przypuszczał, że po rozwodzie zauroczy się kimś w wieku własnej córki._ Myśl była nowa i uderzyła w niego niczym pociąg towarowy.

 

**_Miał absolutnie i totalnie przejebane..._ **

 

\- _Absolutnie i totalnie_ w jednym zdaniu... Stilesowatość naprawdę jest zaraźliwa- Mruknął pod nosem jednocześnie manewrując samochodem tak żeby wjechać do garażu.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy?- Zapytał zaspany wilkołak.

\- U mnie... dzwoniła twoja mama. Odebrałem i powiedziałem, że nic ci nie jest tylko śpisz. Jednak lepiej oddzwoń.

 

*******

Weszli do domu i Scott od razu złapał za telefon. Chris chcąc mu dać odrobinę przestrzeni podreptał do swojego pokoju w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś dresu na przebranie dla niego.

\- To dla ciebie... łazienki są dwie. Z tym, że w tej na piętrze jest więcej rzeczy Allison.

\- Okay, dzięki Chris.

\- Nie ma za co. Naprawdę żaden kłopot.

 

Argent usilnie próbował czymś zająć myśli, starannie ignorując obraz _nagiego, ociekającego wodą, bardzo atrakcyjnego mężczyzny_ pojawiający się w jego głowie za każdym razem jak słyszał lejącą się wodę.

 

Jednak kiedy zobaczył Scotta w swoich ciuchach cały jego wysiłek poszedł na darmo. Mocno wciągnął powietrze, co oczywiście nie umknęło uwadze wilkołaka.

\- Chris? Czy ty...- Urwał podchodząc do niego o wiele za blisko jak na stan w którym znajdował się łowca. Wystarczyło żeby sięgnął ręką i... ~~_przepadł_   ~~to zrobił. Na początku McCall spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i uważnie obserwował rękę starszego, która sunęła od jego nadgarstka, aż do ramienia, a potem przesunęła się na szybko unoszącą się klatkę piersiową.

\- Oznaczyłeś mnie zapachem, bo?- Chris wolał się upewnić, że nie pomylił się co do intencji Scotta

\- Chciałbym cię dla siebie...

\- Właśnie to chciałem usłyszeć.- Szepnął Argent wprost do ucha bruneta, a potem musnął ustami szyję tuż obok pulsu, który widocznie przyspieszył pod wpływem tej delikatnej pieszczoty.- Mam trzydzieści osiem lat Scott i ciężką przeszłość, ale chce spróbować.

\- Jestem wilkołakiem i czasami bywam okropnie zaborczy jeśli cię to nie odstrasza...

\- Myślę, że mogę z tym żyć- Odpowiedział, a później nie mieli już zbytniej ochoty na rozmowy, bo było tyle innych ciekawych rzeczy do zrobienia.

 

 

_Szkoda tylko, że nie pomyśleli o przeniesieniu się z salonu do sypialni, bo Allison i Isaac mieli ciekawy widok po powrocie do domu następnego dnia..._

_\- Tato co ty wyprawiasz?!_

_\- Uhm... znowu poszerzam horyzonty?_

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za błędy.   
> Naprawdę staram się je wyłapywać...


End file.
